Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/2.8/12-26-2016
23:41:16 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 23:41:27 UTC Nice 23:41:46 UTC !test 23:41:51 UTC !savelogs 23:41:54 UTC k 23:41:56 UTC Lol 23:42:02 UTC !savelogs 23:42:03 UTC A* grade? :p 23:42:07 UTC ??? 23:42:13 UTC !savelogs 23:42:18 UTC !say test 23:42:21 UTC What thw 23:42:23 UTC HypeBot seems to be working, for now 23:42:31 UTC !say I want Doug back 23:42:32 UTC yay :D 23:42:33 UTC :P 23:42:35 UTC Derp PLS 23:42:37 UTC DERP PLS 23:42:38 UTC :P 23:42:40 UTC silly me 23:42:43 UTC ������ 23:42:44 UTC the highest grade possible in the UK derp 23:42:50 UTC !ignore Derpmeister99 23:42:54 UTC LOL 23:42:55 UTC Why 23:42:59 UTC inb4 >:( 23:43:01 UTC >:( 23:43:05 UTC (triggered) 23:43:09 UTC !unignore Derp 23:43:13 UTC lol 23:43:17 UTC :/ 23:43:19 UTC !unignore Derpmeister99 23:43:21 UTC why isn't it working 23:43:26 UTC ugh HypeBot pls... 23:43:28 UTC k I'm going to have to do it manually. 23:43:31 UTC !test 23:43:32 UTC (triggered) 23:43:36 UTC !test 23:43:38 UTC yay :p 23:43:39 UTC I'm going to have to try using Firefox with Baron 23:43:53 UTC :) 23:44:14 UTC !test 23:44:19 UTC !ignore Playten 23:44:22 UTC :3 23:44:24 UTC Lol 23:44:27 UTC :3 23:44:33 UTC !savelogs 23:44:37 UTC yay 23:44:56 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:45:00 UTC !say Doug likes Keranique 23:45:09 UTC lol 23:45:15 UTC oh god dabbing Spinda http://prntscr.com/do8x9h 23:45:26 UTC !say I am better than Baron 23:46:04 UTC its so nice being able to edit, chat and have youtube on at the same time again 23:46:30 UTC !say tes 23:46:31 UTC tes 23:46:35 UTC WELCOME BACK BARON :d 23:46:41 UTC !test 23:46:42 UTC Test passed! 23:46:45 UTC x2 23:46:48 UTC :D 23:46:50 UTC !say Double bots 23:46:51 UTC Double bots 23:46:57 UTC lmfao 23:46:58 UTC !say Baron Kobe is the best bot 23:46:59 UTC Baron Kobe is the best bot 23:47:28 UTC which bot will stay in operation? Baron or HypeBot? 23:47:32 UTC I'm going to test something 23:47:34 UTC okay 23:47:38 UTC want me to kick Baron? 23:47:44 UTC if you want 23:47:47 UTC okay 23:47:50 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 23:47:59 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:48:04 UTC But it will be swearing because I want to test the chat mod version of it. 23:48:06 UTC Fuck 23:48:11 UTC dammit 23:48:13 UTC :P 23:48:15 UTC :p 23:48:23 UTC Hmm lemme try something 23:48:31 UTC brb dinner 23:48:34 UTC can I swear too then? :3 23:48:49 UTC !say I will say a swear word 23:48:57 UTC !say swear word 23:49:01 UTC *hypercane bot has been sheared to a remnant low* 23:49:02 UTC fools 23:49:03 UTC :3 23:49:05 UTC at 2348 bob? ok then... :P 23:49:11 UTC /announce Hypercane Bot 23:49:40 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:49:41 UTC Derpmeister99: Hypercane Bot has been sheared to a remnant low by Derpmeister99 23:49:42 UTC /announce Hypercane Bot has been sheared to a remnant low by Derpmeister99 23:49:43 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 23:49:46 UTC lol 23:49:51 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:49:56 UTC fail 23:50:02 UTC the link failed 23:50:05 UTC yeah it did. 23:50:06 UTC :P 23:50:30 UTC whore 23:50:31 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 23:50:35 UTC :3 23:50:36 UTC rip 23:50:39 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:50:40 UTC Gary 23:50:43 UTC ? 23:50:55 UTC do you edit farm, or do like a paragraph per edit 23:51:01 UTC you still have hypeteen hype? 23:51:10 UTC if i have a minor mistake i'll fix it 23:51:14 UTC yes 23:51:15 UTC Ah 23:51:17 UTC like i used Ingrid instead of Imelda 23:51:22 UTC Okay 23:51:27 UTC but still 23:51:33 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 23:51:43 UTC K I'm done 23:51:47 UTC I understand minor mistakes 23:51:48 UTC :P 23:51:51 UTC it works 23:51:52 UTC :3 23:51:56 UTC 3 kicks and no ban lol 23:52:05 UTC Because I set it to only ban 23:52:07 UTC kick * 23:52:14 UTC i try not to edit farm but sometimes i don't edit for a while after editing a tiny thing than i press save 23:52:15 UTC I won't kick 'it' 23:52:23 UTC i don't intentionally do it 23:52:32 UTC so thats like a "50/50" @gary 23:52:35 UTC yeah 23:52:37 UTC okay 23:52:49 UTC i do paragraphs, but only if I need to, I edit farm 23:52:50 UTC :3 23:53:09 UTC brb 23:53:10 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:53:16 UTC Kk 23:53:19 UTC k 23:55:33 UTC how much is 135mph 23:55:35 UTC C4? 23:55:38 UTC yeah 23:55:39 UTC yes 23:55:46 UTC lowcat4 23:55:52 UTC f*** 23:56:54 UTC hah i saved Lee from death 23:56:59 UTC lol 23:57:11 UTC lee always fails ;-; 23:57:36 UTC yup lol 23:57:54 UTC "+35" 23:57:56 UTC gasp 23:58:25 UTC #LeeHoF2k16 23:58:27 UTC inb4 +100000 :3 23:58:37 UTC lets get Lee to the HoF 23:58:38 UTC Its over 900 23:58:43 UTC and Irma lol 23:58:50 UTC hycane alert :3 23:58:58 UTC guys ive got paint 23:59:05 UTC :3 23:59:08 UTC paint = tc tracks :D 23:59:37 UTC (bk) 23:59:40 UTC @Layten yay! 23:59:48 UTC you should download Paint.NET, you can make the best tracks with it 23:59:52 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65404#66 :3Category:CCB Logs